


sweet talker

by milkysvngie



Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [21]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Dom Kim Sunoo, M/M, Pet Play, Sub Park Sunghoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysvngie/pseuds/milkysvngie
Summary: sunoo having some fun with his pup.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon
Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130732
Kudos: 7





	sweet talker

sunghoon loved his boyfriend for everything, really, but if you asked him what was his favorite thing about sunoo he will for sure answer with how different he is when they're alone. hearing the answer most people were puzzled, because how could kim act as if not as the sunshine of the group? the younger boy was super energetic and cute and most people couldn't imagine him acting in any other way. but they were super mistaken and sunghoon was the only one who knew the truth.

they were in the older's house, his parents were at work, as always, so they were alone. sung was already excited even if his boyfriend just went through the door, he knew what they were going to do today.

sunoo smiled seeing how thrilled his boyfriend was. he took his coat and shoes off. he came to the living room where the older was waiting for him sitting on the sofa, shaking from excitement.

"happy to see me, pup?" sunoo asked, coming closer. his stare suddenly changed from the usual soft one to something more demanding, dominating. hoon could feel his breath stopping in his throat. he loved this version of sunoo.

"y-yes, i-" he wanted to say but was stopped by a hand colliding with his right cheek. a whine left his mouth when he looked up at his boyfriend.

"i don't think that dogs can talk, sweetheart, that's the first thing" kim said and slapped the older boy again. "second thing, i don't think that stupid dirty dogs can sit on sofas" at the younger boys words sunghoon quickly got up from the sofa, sliding onto his knees on the floor in front of his owner. "and the last thing, where's your collar?" sunoo growled and squeezed sung's neck in the place where the leather thing should be.

"it's in-" park tried to explain but was interrupted by another slap. no talking. he forgot again. he wanted to cry after seeing how disappointed sunoo's face looked.

"why are you behaving so poorly today? do you really want me to leave you like this and go back home?" at his words sunghoon whined like a kicked puppy and shook his head. he looked up at his boyfriend with his big doe eyes trying not to let the tears fall onto his cheeks. "don't cry hoonie, you just have to promise me that you'll do your best to be the best doggie for me now and i'll stay, okay?" he asked and then smirked after seeing sung nodding his head and hearing him bark quietly. his pup still was a little shy about the barking thing but he was getting there. "how about you will show me where your collar is and then we can play a little, hm? sounds good?" hoon barked again excitedly and tried to stand up to take his boyfriend into his room but was quickly put down on the floor again. "on your knees, pup" kim smirked.

+×+

sunoo was sitting on sunghoon's bed, playing a game on his xbox while the older was sitting quietly on the floor watching the younger play. he started to get bored, he didn't know that by 'play' kim meant playing a game while he was just watching. suddenly he got an idea.

he came closer to the bed and sat between sunoo legs who only smiled at him and pat his head muttering a quiet 'good boy' while turning on another game. sunghoon pouted, he wanted attention. noo said he was a good boy! why is he not giving him attention then?

he put his head on the younger's thigh and whined loudly, but it didn't get any reaction out of him. sunghoon was desperate, so he came even closer and started nuzzling his head against the younger's clothed cock. he didn't saw the rection but by the way sunoo suddenly got still he knew it worked. he used his tongue to lick the front of his boyfriend's jeans, loving the way his cock was slowly getting hard.

he whined when he felt a hand in his hair harshly pulling him away. he looked up with a pout and saw a smirking kim.

"you really are a whore, hoonie. a dirty little bitch dog who only wants to get fucked, huh?" he growled and stared deep into the older's eyes. sung nodded. he was only a dirty little bitch dog and wanted his owner to teach him how he should act.

sunoo quickly unbuckled his belt and took off his jeans and boxers so they were now around his knees. he grabbed sung's hair again and made him nuzzle his cock again. "suck my dick like a good doggie while i'm playing my game and maybe you'll get a reward if you're good enough" he told the older and took the controller in his hands again.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt♡](https://twitter.com/kittyboykiki?s=09)   
>  [ cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/kittyboykiki)


End file.
